


Black

by 053



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053
Summary: Дрейк уходит из Дозора. Ло оказывает профессиональные услуги.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 7





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> AU без фруктов.  
> ОР pairings battle 2020.

_Сабаоди не нравится Дрейку._   
_Смола пузырится в корнях деревьев и покрывает всё вокруг склизкой плёнкой; кажется, что Сабаоди гниёт — а вместе с ним гниёт всё, что в него попадает, и предметы, и люди._   
_— Скольких ты убил, пока был пиратом? — спрашивает Ло._   
_— Не знаю. Я не считал._   
_Дрейк врёт._

***

Плащ с клеймом справедливости на спине он сбрасывает ещё на палубе — как змеи сбрасывают омертвевшую, ставшую ненужной кожу.  
— Порода всё-таки взяла верх? — цедит контр-адмирал Ласкер. — Взять его.  
— Стой, — скулит он чуть позже. Выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони, словно этот жест может защитить, и пятится назад. — Подумай сам, зачем тебе убивать контр-адмирала и злить Дозор ещё больше? Уверен, мы сможем договориться. Что тебе нужно? Оружие, боеприпасы?  
— Корабль, — обрывает его Дрейк. — Глупо было бы уходить с пустыми руками. Сперва я хотел просто забрать свой, но твой лучше.  
Ласкер делает ещё несколько шагов назад и неуклюже падает, споткнувшись о тело одного из своих офицеров. Он даже не пытается встать, просто отползает к стене, подол плаща волочится за ним, и Дрейк шагает следом; наступает на белую ткань, пригвождая Ласкера к месту.  
— Отец всегда говорил, что вещь не станет по-настоящему твоей, пока жив её предыдущий хозяин, и в этом я с ним согласен. Поэтому договориться мы не сможем. Как ты сам сказал, порода взяла верх.  
Дрейк стреляет в голову — долгие игры с жертвой не входят в его планы. Прежде, чем уйти с капитанского мостика, он находит взглядом камеру, несколько секунд смотрит в тихо стрекочущий объектив и стреляет снова, обрывая трансляцию.  
Когда он возвращается на палубу, там уже всё кончено. Тела подчинённых Ласкера лежат в стороне бело-красной грудой, и четверо матросов Дрейка деловито перетаскивают их, по одному сбрасывая за борт, словно подношение Морскому Дьяволу.  
Раньше устав обязывал почитать богов Святой земли, но у пиратов молитвы совсем другие, и Дрейк знает их с детства.  
— Какой курс, капитан?  
— Поворачивайте к Грин Бит.  
То, что нужно Дрейку, и тот, кто нужен, находится совсем не там, но сперва ему предстоит поохотиться.

***

Корабль висит в неподвижной воде Калм Белт, похожий на всплывшую мёртвую рыбину, поблёскивает перекрашенными боками. Выныривающая рядом подлодка напоминает акулу, пришедшую на запах добычи.  
— Я читал о твоей выходке. Не думаешь, что я передам тебя Дозору? — интересуется Ло. — Как шичибукай, я должен сделать это.  
— Ты не продаёшь пациентов. Я стою не настолько дорого, чтобы рисковать ради меня репутацией.  
Ло хмыкает. Обходит по кругу мёртвую тварь, лежащую в центре его операционной, носком ботинка поворачивает к себе застывшую в оскале морду. Осматривает с сухим профессиональным интересом, а потом снова поворачивается к Дрейку и ловит его взгляд. Говорит серьёзно, убрав с лица ухмылку:  
— Рад, что ты обратился именно ко мне.  
— Было бы странно, если бы я выбрал кого-то другого.  
Он — единственный из мастеров, кому Дрейк доверяет. Ло действительно не торгует теми, кто приходит к нему, но причина не только в этом: сложно не доверять человеку, с десяток раз собиравшему тебя по кускам.  
Дрейк знает его с самого Миньона, откуда их обоих вытащил Донкихот Росинант, и ведёт с ним общие дела два года, с тех пор, как Ло стал шичибукаем. Дрейк помнит его первую и последнюю розыскную листовку, четыреста сорок миллионов, невероятно большая сумма для пирата-новичка, но стартовые цены на магов всегда выше. Сам он думает, что Ло должен был стоить гораздо больше; его магия — завораживающая, непохожая ни на что. Ло способен излечить неизлечимое или одним жестом перемолоть в кровавую пыль Морского Короля, Дрейк видел это, когда им впервые отдали общий приказ. «В качестве платы за спасение твоей команды», — говорит Ло, проводя пальцами по рассечённой скуле Дрейка; пальцы чёрные на две фаланги, едва заметно мерцают, словно Ло макнул их в густое и маслянистое, и, когда он слизывает с подушечек кровь, грудь Дрейка пережимает болью.  
Плату за лечение Ло не берёт никогда. «Нет нужды, — поясняет он. — Лечить проще, чем убивать». В этом его отличие от всех пиратов, которых встречал Дрейк.  
Два года спустя Ло спрашивает:  
— Откуда ты взял команду? Твои люди ушли из Дозора следом за тобой?  
— Нет. Последним приказом, который я получил, было отконвоировать в Импел Даун группу пленных, — отвечает Дрейк. Добавляет после недолгой паузы: — Они не доплыли.  
— Подчинение благодарностью. Красивый ход, — Ло кивает и возвращается к прерванному занятию; ощупывает чешуйчатые бока, изучая тушу. Несколько минут Дрейк просто ждёт, наблюдая за ним. Неестественный свет операционной лампы, падающий сбоку, очерчивает Ло резким контуром, заостряет движения, словно бы делая заметнее то, что сидит в нём. Ло окружает слишком много новых вещей: подлодка вместо обычного корабля, сложная медицинская аппаратура, всё это отвлекает, перетягивает на себя внимание, но не заметить всё равно сложно — силу старого мира, бьющуюся под кожей вместе с пульсом, пугающую тем же слепым, инстинктивным страхом, какой вызывает заполненная несуществующими чудовищами темнота.  
Магия — то, что чуть не уничтожило мир в Забытое столетие. Так учит Правительство.  
Магия — всего лишь слово, выдуманное Вегапанком в попытке классифицировать и создать видимость контроля, не отражающее на самом деле ничего.  
Магия — детская сказка, её не существует. Есть только договор, который можно заключить с Морским Дьяволом.  
— Ты поймал его на Грин Бит? — уточняет Ло и оценивает, не дожидаясь ответа: — Сильный и редкий зверь. Будет непросто подчинить себе такое.  
— Знаю.  
В этом весь смысл. Дрейку нужно что-то особенное — что-то, способное даже для бывшего дозорного купить место в стае Йонко. Кайдо превращает в нелюдей всех, кто приходит к нему, но сделать себя зверем заранее давно стало считаться хорошим тоном.  
— У этой твари едкая кровь, — предупреждает Ло.  
— Я догадывался.  
— Раздевайся и ложись на стол.  
Дрейк послушно выполняет команду. Ло следит за тем, как он стягивает куртку, а затем отворачивается и опускается на пол возле трупа.  
Создание нелюдей — одна из его привилегий. Дозор знает, что Ло продаёт свои услуги, но закрывает на это глаза, пока тот играет роль шичибукая и выполняет приказы. Магию, завязанную на крови или смерти, Дозор выискивает и уничтожает с особым вниманием, но превратиться в нелюдей все равно хотят многие: пираты, которым и так уже вынесен приговор, соединяют себя с чудовищами, чтобы стать сильнее; обычные люди рискуют ради излечения, найти человеческие донорские органы гораздо сложнее, чем звериные. Ло — один из лучших мастеров, он сделал на этом имя; для него нет никаких ограничений, он может соединить кого угодно с чем угодно, конечный результат зависит только от того, какого зверя для него смогут добыть — поймать нужно самому, в одиночку, это обязательное условие.  
Холодный металл неприятно касается кожи. Дрейк вытягивается на столе, зябко ёжится; смотрит в низкий потолок и усилием воли давит приступ клаустрофобии. Иногда ему кажется, что новые вещи, принадлежащие Ло, действительно созданы только для того, чтобы отвлечь, что их не существует на самом деле; кажется, что и Полар Танг может в любой момент сбросить морок и обернуться огромным подводным чудовищем, а потолок и стены вот-вот обрастут изнутри горячим мясом и сомкнутся.  
Ло подходит через несколько минут, неся в руках длинную полосу чешуйчатой шкуры.  
— Боль придёт не сразу, — говорит он и прикладывает полосу к плечу Дрейка, разглаживает вниз по руке. Чёрный цвет на его пальцах приходит в движение, ползёт выше, сжирая татуировки, затекает под рукава, и вместе с ним течёт и плавится чешуя. Дрейк чувствует, как она липнет к коже, а потом из-под ладони Ло начинает лезть розовая пена, и происходит то, о чём он предупреждал, — боль взрывается оглушительной вспышкой, раскатывается по всему телу, вышибая из лёгких воздух. Какое-то время Дрейк ещё держится в сознании, но потом всё-таки проваливается в забытье.  
Когда он открывает глаза, и за стеклом иллюминатора, и в операционной царит вечерний полумрак. Дрейк уже не на столе — он лежит на широкой кушетке у стены, накрытый белой, едва заметно пахнущей антисептиками простынёй. Все мышцы глухо ноют, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы беспокоить по-настоящему, и Дрейк решается сесть; откидывает простыню, поморщившись от непрошеной мысли о белом дозорском плаще.  
Рук и ног у него больше нет. Вместо них — лапы, гибрид звериных и человеческих конечностей, границы кожи и чешуи стянуты ровными крупными стежками. Дрейк рассматривает непривычно длинные, заканчивающиеся когтями пальцы и сжимает кулаки; движение даётся настолько легко, словно ничего не произошло, словно его руки всегда были такими, принадлежали ему с самого рождения. Чешуя на ладонях и внутренней стороне запястий мелкая и гладкая, к предплечьям бугрится жёсткими наростами. На самой границе видимости что-то бликует, и, повернувшись, Дрейк видит вытащенное почти в центр операционной огромное зеркало, которого там раньше не было, — Ло, очевидно, предлагал осмотреть проделанную работу. Издалека в отражении Дрейку кажется, что на нём надеты высокие чёрные сапоги и перчатки. Еще один сгусток черноты на лице, стекает со лба, словно полумаска. Очертания челюсти тоже кажутся изменившимися — Дрейк приподнимает верхнюю губу, на пробу скалится и видит зазубрины клыков.  
— Тебе идёт, — Ло появляется из-за тканевой ширмы, отделяющей дальнюю часть операционной. Перешагивает тёмную широкую полосу, тянущуюся к двери от места, где лежала туша. У него в руках тарелка, которую он, подойдя ближе, протягивает Дрейку. — Последний штрих. Ешь.  
Дрейк не уточняет, зачем это нужно. Когда-то Ло забирал его кровь, чтобы восстановить собственные силы, а теперь от Дрейка требуется забрать часть зверя, чтобы превратиться в него. Удивляет только одно:  
— Я слышал, что нужно съесть сердце. Сырым.  
— Предрассудки. — Ло раздражённо фыркает и передаёт вилку. — Подходит любая часть и в любом виде, важен сам принцип. А жареное мясо всё-таки вкуснее.  
Поспорить с этим сложно.  
Дрейк ест торопливо, не видя смысла затягивать, и с каждым новым куском внутри нарастает тяжёлый, лихорадочный жар.  
— Нужно снять швы.  
— Уже?  
— Когда всё сделано верно, ткани срастаются быстро. Ты был без сознания около часа, этого времени достаточно.  
Опустевшую тарелку Дрейк ставит прямо на пол. Ло подходит вплотную, ощупывает стежки на том плече, с которого начал. Аккуратно тянет за конец нитки — и, наклонившись, проходится по линии шва языком, собирая выступившие остатки сукровицы.  
Разрешения Ло не спрашивает, в этом нет необходимости. «Контр-адмирал Дозора, — говорит он однажды, дыхание тепло касается шрама на подбородке. — Ну надо же. Какой у меня, оказывается, отвратительный вкус». Вкус самого Дрейка немногим лучше, поэтому за одну комнату на двоих платит он.  
Ло давит ладонью прямо на центр креста, вынуждая снова лечь. Вытаскивает ненужные больше нити и по-звериному зализывает все швы, голодно прижимается ртом к рубцу на внутренней стороне бедра. Нависает над Дрейком, гладит костяшками линию челюсти и требует:  
— Открой.  
У его кожи странный привкус; Ло лезет чёрными пальцами в рот, трогает новые зубы, щекотно задевая дёсны, потом заменяет пальцы языком — не целует, просто облизывает острую кромку клыков.  
Голод набухает под рёбрами, скручивается тугим комом — незнакомый, нечеловеческий. Зверь медленно просыпается, скребётся изнутри — и льнёт к рукам создателя, словно к хозяйским. Дрейк обхватывает Ло ногами, притягивая ближе, просовывает руку между их животами, цепляет пряжку чужого ремня. Непривычные когти мешают, и Ло, не отрываясь от рта Дрейка, расстёгивает ремень сам.

***

— Я удивился, когда увидел ту статью в газете, — говорит Ло. — Сложно представить тебя в роли очередного дезертира, решившего, что ему мало дозорского жалования и надоело выполнять команды.  
Дрейк поворачивает голову. Выжидающе смотрит, и Ло продолжает:  
— Я вижу два варианта. Возможно, ты нашёл вескую причину продолжить семейное дело — я мог бы спросить, но не мне судить того, кто решил поднять пиратский флаг. Или ты не менял сторону, и это Дозор приказал тебе притвориться. Допускаю, что адмирал, на корабле которого ты устроил резню, чем-то серьёзно провинился, и его пустили в расход. Казнили нестандартным способом, обеспечив тебя легендой.  
— И что дальше?  
— Ничего, — Ло пожимает плечами. Следы зубов темнеют на них воспалёнными пятнами, Дрейк не собирался кусать всерьёз, но не сумел рассчитать силу. — Если ты всё ещё дозорный, то я, как шичибукай, должен содействовать тебе. Но все шичибукаи остаются пиратами, как бы Правительство не пыталось затянуть ошейники. Если ты теперь тоже пират, значит, мы на одной стороне. При любом варианте я вполне смогу найти повод.  
— Повод для чего?  
— Для чего угодно.  
Слова звучат одновременно и угрозой, и обещанием — и сложно понять, что опаснее. Дрейк кивает и сгребает Ло лапой. Прислушивается, запоминая, к его запаху, который не мог различить раньше, пока был только человеком.  
Он сказал команде, что вернётся утром, поэтому в запасе есть ещё несколько часов.  
— Приму к сведению.


End file.
